


War of Peace

by samraggi_patra



Category: Madhubaala (2006) RPF, Pyaar ki yeh ek kahaani, कसौटी ज़िन्दगी के | Kasautii Zindagii Kay (TV), शक्ति अस्तित्व के एहसास की | Shakti - Astitva Ke Ehsaas Ki (TV) RPF
Genre: Death, F/M, Love, Peace, Vampires, War, Werewolves, satans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samraggi_patra/pseuds/samraggi_patra
Summary: Did you ever imagine how satans would live? Satans or the devil, they have a different world altogether. This is a story where Abhay Raichand and Karan Masiki, one vampire and the other werewolf narrate their story and of course how they get into a war...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FLAMES OF CREATIVITY](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=FLAMES+OF+CREATIVITY), [goldenboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenboat/gifts).



**_"O Dea tenebris mater immortabilus puer tuus fac me sicut renascentur mea lux vestra absorbere liceat_**

**_mihi locus ad tenebras sicut exutero immortales filios ruos in ulnis quibus invocaverit te frater O lunae_ **

**_lumen puer tuus fac me sicut renascentur me duce tenebris sunti ita erit renatus..."_ **

Yes so as you have read the above chant,(which i am damn sure you didnt understand) , you can enter our world. Our world, where we all live. This is a world infected with a large number of parasites- as in the half deads and the soul which live on the other beings. Orange sky, a large, low red moon, a muddy land with all kinds of skeletons and rotten stuffs lying on it and the bad odour of the dead being all around- is what our world appears to be. You guys call it **Hell.**

But if you start visiting the interiors of this HELL, then its quite interesting...I really love this place.After all i have spent an eternity here. Well sorry, i forgot to introduce my self. I am Abhay, _ **Abhay Raichand.**_ Well, yes I live here. Dont worry, I am born in this place. And I am a nosferatu. And you guys dont know what a Nosferatu is, in easy language, for you guys, I am a sweet, innocent vampire. Well this description doesnt suit me well.. I am a Vampire! I must be heartless, ruthless, bad and terrible..but no! I am devilishly handome too! I am the smart playboy of my territory. okay! enough of exaggeration! Let me give a clear image about myself.

Well, i was born about a decade ago in this beautiful heavenly hell. My father, Chand Raichand is the clan leader of our territory, and my mum, Haseena Raichand is a Thames. And out of their love, i was born, a legitimate vampire. Come on guys! Dont think that a Vampire cannot reproduce as they are dead! of course they can! They too have the want of love! Abhay, cut it now! And yes, legacy is something that is followed here as well..I mean after Chand, I would be crowned as the new clan leader..Ok, so did I mention about Karan? No..Alright, So Karan Masiki, he is my bestestestestest( enough of this weird language) friend in this whole hell. Without any wastage of time, lets hand it over to Karan..

Karan's POV:

Thanks Abhay for this really short introduction. Well, you guys have come to know where we live.So it is quite obvious that I cant be a human being. But come on, I am not a vampire either. Those blood suckers are our real enemies. But Abhay is different..

"AHA! Am i not a blood sucker then?" Abhay spoke.. 

Did i say that you are not a blood sucker Abhay? I replied. I just said that Abhay is different. Because he is the only one who see satans individually, not by their clan. Me and Abhay are besties since a very small age..The vampire territory and the werewolves area are separated by the thick forest of Nife. The forest had several hidden cracks and crevasses and if anyone falls into it, END! They are swallowed by the dangerous liquid magma. Once what happened was when I was small, I unknowinglly crawled into the forest and as usually i stepped on one of the cracks. And as the crack wide opened to engulf me within it , He suddenly appeared and saved me. Since then we are life long best friends. Abhay and me were unaware of the enemity between our communities when we became friends. We were too small then to understand the term "Enemity" and so it didnt affect our friendship. And so what that i am a werewolf and he is a vampire? We still are friends. Who said that they both cant be friends? We will never break the friendship ever! And all thanks to the forest of Nife, which later on became our meeting ground and we used to visit the forest regularly afterwards to meet each other. And by this time we know exactly where the cracks are..Experience dude!

Abhay's POV: 

"Ok dude, enough of this,now you are boring the audience! but hey Karan, Did you tell them your background?" I asked.

Karan kept silent as he sipped his potion from the cup. Dont worry, i am telling you. Karan is an orphan. He is brought up by Siyaq, the werewolf queen. Siyaq has two more sons, Vinci and Arinav. Siyaq loves Karan and Arinav the most. Arinav being the eldest would be the next king, like me. And Karan would be the Thames (Warrior head of the army.) Arinav knows about me being his bestie, but if any other werewolf came to know about this friendship, i would have been hanging dead in front of them..

"Abhay please! They would not have the audacity to do so..I would have roasted them and ate them alive.." Karan stopped me.. Okay baba, You are my saviour..Ok? 

Karan and Abhay POV:

Enough of our introduction now, lets see what in store for us in future..Lets dive into the journey of friendship, war, peace and love..


	2. Over the Horizon

**~~Abhay"s POV:~~ **

I walked through the forest of Nife, dusk broke in. The sky was pale red and the moon was large and low, almost a monstery type. And i continued to walk in my ambled gait. Normally vampires have a high speed of walking but i am a bit lazy.I like observing the nature, ignore and save myself from the dangerous hidden crevasses, and most importantly talk to myself. I came here to meet Karan, and then we spent the whole day together and now I am returning to my territory, the Death's Myriad.As i walked down the muddy, shabby, lane covered with the dense undergrowth, I suddenly felt a windy chill around my spine. I felt as if someone just pat me on my back and then vanished in the thin air. I looked around and found nobody. But this couldn't be my vision or mistake. There was someone! But who? Actually, the deep truth of this forest is that no one dares to come here. Everyone is afraid of the crevasses. Not everyone is like me and Karan, who took one full year to examine each crack, their position, depth and pattern. Now we are comfortable with the forest,so much, so that , that this has become our 2nd home. And we can blindly tell exactly where the crevasses are. Uff! abhay! Come to point..

Yes, so, I took pride before that only me, from the other vampires can enter this forest. But that pride shattered into pieces when i could feel the presence of another vampire. I quickly sent some Supersonic waves around the forest to locate him. But to my surprise, it got wasted. That means, not an ammateur vampire, quite strong he might be. After having failed in my first attempt, I became more adamant to find out who that forager is. I quickly slipped into my bat form. As i flew above the forest, I sensed the connection stronger. And finally, when my own instincts suggested me that i must have reached the place where the other vampire is, I landed and perched on a tree branch, hanging upside down. That upside down view is really interesting. And let me tell you its quite difficult as well, because left seems right and right seems left, the land seems sky and the sky seems land. But bats have this habit of view. I looked around and investigated the whole area untill i saw someone hanging from the branch of another tree about a mile away upside down. 

"Ok, so he is not in his bat form..Quite interesting." I thought to myself. And quickly i turned into my own being and very carefully, neared the tree. The other satan covered himself with the black drape which covered his face and the whole body and made him look like a black cocoon hanging from the tree. As i approached the tree, the satan got cautious, and he flipped in the air and landed in front of me.His face still covered. He stood in front of me in a warrior posture, and I realised that he called for a duel. Being a warrior myself, i cannot resist Duels. I stretched my legs in the form of a stable warrior position, leaned forward a bit and revealed my Fangs with utmost confidence and zeal..But the figure remained unaffected, He kept on standing there like a stone and gazed and at me. After a moment of that awkward silence, I realised that the call wasn't for a duel..And covered my fangs and stood normally. His blue eyes, had a different charm in it, it was like a deep ocean, mysterious. Such oceans are dangerous to play in it, it would be safer if i would stay away from those eyes. The large blue Eyes kept staring at me and I too couldnt blink at him. 

"Who are you? I asked..

"A nosferatu.." the reply came. I was amazed. The voice was sweet and girly.The satan standing in front of me was a female vampire! But how? Females don't know how to cut Supersonic waves! There is only one woman in the whole territory who could avoid and cancel the supersonic waves sent by another vampire and hide her location. And she is my Mum! And so she is an able thame. Very matured and trained male vampires know how to locate others, but no female has the abillity to do so.

"You know how to cut supersonic waves?You being a female, knows it!" I asked her.

"Not a big deal. I know all the stuffs that a male vampire knows. And i am equally abled." She replied

"Aha! What are you doing here? This is the Nife! all the Vampires are afraid to cross the forest or even enter it! Then How did you?"

"I dont feel the need to answer you. Dont you think,its dark enough for you to go to your home?" She replied. And as i was about to proceed with my interrogation, she vanished into the air. And that surprised me well! Because vanishing techniques are only inherited in royal bloods.Like the Raichands! Nobody else could have done so.

"I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN." I wished as i crossed the forest and entered the border of my "Death's Myriad", my area. 

Karan's POV:

I sat on the balcony railing looking at the full moon. I howled along with the other werewolves to create the atmosphere. The night time air is a bit sanky and heavy. It was getting difficult for me to breathe. 

"It's all the vampire breaths,which is making the air dirty! Those ugly creatures should die!" Siyaq entered my room. She was in a very bad mood. I smelled some blood from her.That means she has just ate some fresh meat and blood. 

"But they are already dead mom!" I reminded her of vampires being living dead.

"I know, but i wished that these vamps should migrate to the other end of the hell where those substandard zombies live." Siyaq howled as she observed the moon. Arinav too entered the room. Siyaq stopped howling and asked Arinav to spend some time with me as she would go for hunting. She changed into her wolf form and jumped from my balcony to disappear into the woods. I looked at Arinav, heaved a sigh and got back into observing the moon. 

"I think .its high time Masiki , you should tell tthe queen about your friendship with Abhay." Arinav suggested.

"I want to. But you know na, how badly the queen hates the vampires? I am afraid if she harms Abhay."

"Dude, she is our mother!"

"And she is the queen too! And the situation is alarming too. There is a silent war between the two communities and the war might be officially announced anyday, or any year, in this case how could i?" I replied. Arinav just like an understanding brother sat in front of me. He kept quiet for sometime and stared at the moon..

"What if, someday you have to fight the war against Abhay and you need to kill him?" He asked.

I was shocked for sometime.Never in my wildest dreams, i imagined to go against Abhay! I am his Best friend, and there is no more pain in this world than to betray you our own friend!.

"i would not have betrayed him!" I replied.

"Then would you betray your whole clan, your mother, your family and yourself?" Arinav said. He had a depth in his voice which shook me up. I felt a thrash in my heart. The imagination itelf pained me.What would happen if it really happens? I was engulfed with a chain of bad thoughts when, Arinav left me alone. He understood that i was shaken and he decided not to hurt me anymore.

This was a tough choice for me: My family or my Best friend? 

"I would rather choose to die.." I lamented and continued to gaze the moon heavily wishing not to see that day... 


	3. The witch's prophesy

**Abhay' POV:**

**I** was sitting on my favourite couch, remembering the moment I met the girl! (Well vampires can be called a girl or a boy, as they more or less look like a human being, don't know about werewolves) I was completely lost in the moment! I so damn wished to meet the girl! Who was she? Such an experienced vampire! Who could vanish in the air, and cut supersonic waves! I really wanted to know who she was. I was lost in her thoughts, when suddenly I heard a voice from within. 

"Abhay, I wanna meet you. " 

It took me no time to realise that it was Karan. We do communicate like this. This is called Telepathy. Where I can hear what he is trying to think and vice versa. I closed my eyes and thought: 

"Karan! We just met! What is wrong with you? There are nightguards in the border! They are more strict than the dayones. They won't spare anyone, not even the prince. " 

I waited for his answer. Then very quickly a voice came in my mind :

"It important damn it! Otherwise I won't have told you. "

I had to bow in front of his stubbornness.. 

"Ok cool down werie, am coming. " I thought. No reply came. I understood that he was satisfied with my answer. I prepared myself to leave. Somehow there was a cult feeling. I thought something is not going right. I didn't want to take any risk. 

I transformed into a fruit bat and flew in the sky. Vampires normally has a VERY VERY SHARP VISION. And we can watch up to three miles even in the darkest of nights. I feared of being caught. And if I would get caught, surely they would present me before Chand- my father. And Chand would get to know my friendship with Karan. And very soon a war could have been announced! And I least wanted that. 

"Oh devildant! Please let me go. May I not get caught! " I prayed as I flew towards the forest. I cautiously resisted that flapping of my wings so that the patagium made no noise. I approached the border and I could see two satans marching from the two ends. Please no! They should not look up please. Oh devildant father help me save me. 

Ok so I was quite lucky. They didn't look up and I vanished into the forest. ( well let me clear vanishing techniques doesn't mean that I can vanish in one place and reach the other place, it's just a camouflaging technique, where we could temporarily hide ourselves. ) 

Karan's Pov: 

I waited for Abhay in the forest. I had to tell him what happened today and what condition did Arinav put forward. I was all disturbed and I wanted to pour my heart out to him. He was my soulmate and I never hesitated to share the secrets of my life, but not my kindom's secret! I still waited for him. It was past midnight and I was getting angry. Ugghh? Where is he? And then I heard a flapping sound of the patagium. I smelled Abhay. It was him. No sooner than I confirmed myself than a fruit bat appeared in front of me and within seconds it changed into a handsome sexy vampire. 

"Abhay? Where were you? " I asked him. 

"Come on dude, you know it's dangerous! "

"Ok come with me. " I replied. 

"Where? " He asked 

"Witch paradise. " I informed. His eyes widened. He looked at me strangely and doubtfully. I could feel why looked at me like that. Witch paradise is very a very dirty place where the witches live. It is near the bloodpool lake Normally Werewolves and Vampires are Royal satans and witches , zombies, ghosts, monsters are substandard devils. So we normally do not enter their territory. Abhay made a eww face, as he hated the place. 

"Witch paradise?! It's the hell of the hell! " He replied back. He refused to accompany me. But then I shared all the incident with him. 

Abhay bursted out laughing. He snubbed me and advised me to go off sleeping. 

"You know Abhay, we can't sleep! But you have to come with me. I swear! " I blackmailed and finally he agreed. 

We took the long road through the forest and reached the bloodpool lake, followed by the so called "witch paradise". 

ABHAY'S POV: 

The moment we entered the kingdom, the natives there bowed in front of us. Though it did gave a Royal feeling, but I was still not in a mood to enjoy. I just need to get out from this nasty place. Karan led me and took me to a dark cave where there lived three witch sisters. 

"How come you know their address? " I asked Karan. 

"I can smell them" He replied. 

"I dont even wanna do that as well. " I shrugged my shoulders and expressed my disgust. Soon we reached the place. 

The witches we're preparing their magic potion that could reveal the future. I closely observed the ingredients kept aside which included, three tentacles of a baby octopus, a finger of a dead child, an umbilical cord of a mother , the thorns of a porcupine, a skull, the sebum of a human male, stercobillin samples of human, puke of a baby elephant, tail of a rat, nails of a lizard , and a gallbladder of a goat. The witches kept on mixing the ingredients one after another into the deadly potion. The odour of which gave me no reason to live! I could have fainted! But thanks to the devil that nothing happened. 

"We are here to know the prophecies! " Karan announced. The three sisters looked at us and then at each other. They stooped down low to give us respect and then they started chanting a hibru chant in an unknown witch language. Sorry I can't tell what it was, cause I myself didnt understand the chant. .

No sooner they complete the chant, a mirror appeared from the potion.. 

Karan's POV: 

One of the witches held the mirror in front of us. Normally mirrors reflect our own image, but In that one we could see nothing. Abhay looked at me. He was clearly irritated! And then I could hear a voice from my heart. 

"Karan, let's go! I can't stand it anymore" . It was Abhay, and he talked in telepathy so that the witches could not hear 

"No Abhay, I wanna know my future! " I replied. 

"These are nothing but dark superstitions, don't trust them Karan! Witches are foul! They play with words! And their prophecies have different meanings! " Abhay warned. But I was still adamant 

"Show us" I ordered the witch. And immediately the mirror created some images. It was all blur and we struggled to make out the Image. 

But when we did, I was completely shaken. I don't know how Abhay would have felt that time but I felt like a betrayer. The image revealed a dead, deadbody. He has been stabbed by the ironwood branch by someone. And that someone is ME.. I am standing in front of the bleeding and dying Abhay, smiling and waiting for his cleared extinction and then waiting for his blood to be drunk by me. 

I was rooted to my position. The only thing that echoed in my ears was of Arinav. 

"Would you kill your best friend for your clan? " 

I am a betrayer.. 


	4. The girl meets again

**Karan's POV:**

I was totally bewildered with the bloody hell witch's prophecy. Me and Abhay didnt even talk at the way. I was still regreting my decision of going to the witch's paradise. And then, i gathered all my courage, and dared to ask Abhay his view on this. I feared that Abhay might believe the prophecy and break our friendship. I was too scared. But finally I asked him. "Abhay, do you think that this is gonna be true. " 

Abhay was silent.. He walked off and left me behind. Great! What a decision! I cursed myself! Abhay warned me, but i didnt listen! I ran behind him, but he started taking up pace and ran just like a vampire runs - speed of a missile! I unveiled my werewolf form and hopped to catch him. My body was covered with hair and my yellow eyes shined in the moonlight. It was getting more and more frustrated for me, as I was scared of his reaction. 

"Stop! You dumbass, why the hell are you running?! Please stop, I wanna talk to you." I howled in my serious werewolf tone. But Abhay sped past like a flash of light, but finally he stopped. He turned around towards me and and burst out laughing. He literally laughed so hard that it disgusted me to the peak of infinity. I ran towards him and held his neck and was about to chew him, when he unveiled his fangs and red eyes. 

"What do you think, I cant suck blood huh? Only you can chew me alive." Abhay taunted.

"What is so funny?" I shouted at him.

"So what else should i do man?! Believe those substandard morons!" He replied.

"That means you are not affected by the prophecy?' I was relieved a bit and asked him to re-confirm his trust on me. 

"Of course not, you idiot!" Abhay patted my back and gave me a strong hug. We spent a small awkward moment in silent(Ok not as a couple, but as soulmate). But soon, Abhay's expression changed. He raised his eyebrows in alarm. He stretched his legs in a warrior pose, cautiously looking around. His fangs made him look like a sexy, dangerous vampire and the red eyes had such a depth in it. God! Am i crushing over him?! NOOOOOOO! He looks so damn sexy . Ok, even i am Handsome and the most handsome in the werewolf clan. But among the vamps, he is the sexiest! Damn! Oh devil, Characterless Karan stop it. Ok So it took no time for me to realise that Abhay sensed a stranger. I also smell a raw meat. That means someone entered the forest of nife. I was scared as I knew, if anyone else came to know about our friendship, all know what will happen right! But after a moment I saw Abhay smiling. I was confused, i didn't understand the mixed expression on his face. He threw a glance at me and said "She has come." 

No sooner Abhay stated so, a figure covered in black drape jumped from nowhere in front of us. It was a girl figure. And she was a vampire - because only Vamps wear a silk, black drape and werewolf would not wear SILK! The only things the we could see were her eyes, BLUE eyes. Quite an unusual colour of eyes. I never ever saw a vampire with blue eyes. Abhay closed his posture and stood straight. But he had his fangs on. The mysterious girl came closer like a queen- with utmost personality and confidence.

"I need your help." She requested. I was tunned. A stranger, who doesnt even know us! why would she need our help. But Abhay was least interested. He shrugged his shoulders and showed the indifference to the girl.

"Listen, this is not a request. This is an Order. And you guys dont have a choice." She replied.She stood unaffected.

Abhay was adamant. Both were equal. "Hu! Why the hell shall we help you? You are mysterious! Not even from our territory! And we dont even know your name." 

"Anamika Qasin" She replied.

" Why do you need our help?" I asked Anamika. She looked at me.

" Not because of me. 3 vampires have attacked my friend. She is injured and so cant escape. I Need your help." Anamika informed.

" You are a vampire! And you are not amateur vamp! And you know right, Werewolves and vampires are enemiies!" I replied.

"I dont care! She needs your help and that's it! Nothing matters to me more than anything apart from her life." Anamika wailed at us.

Abhay and i both glanced at each other. Abhay shook his head and we agreed to help. 

**ABHAY"S POV** : 

We followed Anamika through the forest until we reached a big fat alien tree. Anamika stopped. She looked at us and informed that it is a secret gateway to the hell basement city. Anyway, the place was not important for us. What was important was how her friend was. Anamika chanted an unknown spell and the tree immediately fell with a bang sound. As the tree fell it exposed a big hole on the ground of indefinite depth.

"Jump" Anamika ordered as she leaped into the hole. We followed her.We fell down but there was no end to this fall. For sometime even i felt bored of falling down, rather float in the air..Karan was enjoying the ride though. Werewolves are indeed simple, fun loving creatures. But Karan was not simple at all! He was as complicated as the rib cage diary of the devildant! 

Finally! We fell on a soft heap of dry sand. As we got up, there was a huge underground city! 

"Welcome to WICKED DIVISION, my territory" Anamika welcome us cordially. But more than this hidden city, i was more interested in seeing her face. He blue eyes already charmed a spell on me. I was sure she knows black magic, magic to make everyone spellbound. Anamika changed into her bat form and so did i following her advice. As we started flying, We heard Karan from behind.

"Guys, werewolves cant fly! Wait for me.!" Karan shouted.

"Then hop werie.." I suggested him and flew behind Anamika. 

When we reached the place where Anamika wanted to take us, We found the place weird. There was a lake filled with a green acidic substance. And a dirty, swampy place to live, a horrible smell. This place was worse than that "witch's paradise". Anamika pointed towards a wolf lying on the land, unconscious profusely bleeding. I looked at Karan. He blinked at me assuring that she would be fine. As Karan went to the wolf, he smelled her, the licked her blood and informed " Vampires sucked her blood. Only a vamp blood can save her." I was ready for the job, but suspected why Anamika instead of being a vampire didn't help her friend.Yet I dint utter a word. I just bit my wrist and took some blood out of it and with it messaged her wound. Karan after that did some thing which brought the wolf in senses. But being too weak, she collapsed. Anamika took her to a chamber and prohibited us from entering, as it was "girl's chamber." Still that shitty gender inequality comes. After some time, Anamika returned alone.

"Thanks to the satans" She expressed her gratitude. 

"No worries. Inform her health to us later." Karan replied.

"I am happy to see that werewolves and vampires are friend apart from we both." Anamika replied. 

Karan smiled back. " What is her name?" I asked.

"Shinzi." She replied. Anamika showed us a spare way of getting out of the city.It was about to be dawn and i had to reach my bed before anyone came to know.We both stormed out of the city and reached the spot in front of the big tree. Surprisingly it stood upright as it was before. And then we both separated our ways and karan returned to his territory while I managed to enter my room. 

The only desire that still remained ignited in me was to see her face. Anamika Qasin- her name echoed in my ears. 

**KARAN"S POV:**

"Shinzi" The name echoed in my ears. She had long eyelashes and the whiskers were really attracting. And the feathery white fur looked so royal. And the most attractive was her eyes! It was not yello. It was Violet! Before collapsing for the second time, she looked at me once and it was then i saw her eyes. The two friends are mysteriously beautiful. Both with unusual eye colour. One with blue eyes and the other with violet. Quite interesting. O father of hell, please can we meet again?

**ABHAY"S POV:**

Can we please meet again? And this time i desperately want to see her face! Not just her blue eyes. But her fangs would be even more interesting, i bet. She was really flexible and I like flexible vamps. God I dont even know her! Why am i thinking about her? Stop it Abhay! Satans dont know to love.What we know is only to fulfill our lust. And that's it! 

Let's see where this lust goes! 


	5. Haseena's Demand

**Karan's POV:**

The evening fell and the moon rose low. The whole community was enjoying their own howls, as usual and then there was me, who was the least interested in doing the evening routine of werewolves. I was only thinking about that wolf, Shinzi. Oh god! I so damn want to feel her. This lust is madenning and I am craving to touch her. She was so different from the others. We werewolves have brown and black fur with yellow eyes and sharp canines and wicked and scary howls. But Shinzi, had a unique complexion. She had feathery white fur in her front portion below the neck and the rest of the body had mixed black and brown fur, and violet eyes.{Dont know whether this is her disease or not, but this uniqueness looks beautiful on her, she looks royal.-More than Siyaq.} And i was really getting restless to meet her soon. I wanted to visit Wicked Division, but that is a vampire territory. And i dont want to enter their territory again. It was a bad feeling..COME ON! I was the odd one out there, the last night, Abhay and that girl flew in the sky like bats and I Had to run all the way to follow them! How ridiculous! This Abhay na! He also becomes like the other vamps when he gets together with them! Bloody blood suckers! Whatever, I need to know where she lives. Because i am sure that Shinzi does not live with Anamika. Afterall she is a werewolf! But who set the rules? My number one question is that! Who damn set the rule, that Vampires and werewolves are inborn enemes? COME ON! Such narrow minded , creepy rules. 

And as my head became dizzy with all these thoughts, I suddenly heard a small howl from my balcony. And that was an unknown howl, a slight timid one as well. It sounded like the wolf didnt get good raw meat for ages. And without wasting my time, I reached the balcony to find a she wolf standing right in front of me. And she had those violet eyes, feathery white fur in front and her stare...her stare made me go weak on my paws.{ I was in my werewolf form then}. She suddenly stooped in front of me and closed her eyes, to show the formal way of respect. I did the same. She just said one word. 

"Thanks." She spoke. Her voice was as sweet as the honey found in your world. And her voice revolved My world. But before I could speak a word, she leaped out of the balcony and vanished somewhere. 

WOW! What a meet! I rolled my eyes. I cursed the devildant for such an unfaithful and short meeting! It shorter than my breath! Only one word? As if what gratitude she has done on me by thanking me! Bullshit!   


  



End file.
